Please stay with me
by shila1378
Summary: 'It's not much of a life he's living. It's not just something you take – it's given'.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi guys...As promised, my take on the song Stay by Rihanna but I like the version sung by Amber in Voice 4. The story is complete so I'll be posting every alternate day. Luv it when you guys left reviews..**_

_**As usual all disclaimers stood unperturbed...**_

_**enjoy it and stay safe uols..**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

PART 1

'Good evening, Agent Barton.'

_Huh? Oh right. Jarvis._

'Evening Jarvis.' Clint sighed and stepped into the elevator. He didn't remember walking to the elevator door. His head hurt. His eyes hurt. In fact his whole body was hurting.

_What a hell of a mission. _

Clint sighed deeply. At the moment he was glad that the elevator wall was there to support him.

'Agent Barton, sir?'

'What?'

'We have reached your floor sir. Or do you wish to go to a different level?' Clint swore he found Jarvis tone kinda like mocking him.

'No Jarvis. This is good. Thank you.' Clint sighed heavily. He bent down to pick up his duffle and his side was screaming at him. He closed his eyes tightly and swallowed down the nausea that was building at the back of his throat. When he straightened, he swore loudly and placed his hand on the wall to steady his blurry vision. He was breathing hard thru his nose and his legs were shaking. Clint opened his eyes slowly and took a deeper breath.

'Do you need me to inform the others that you have return, sir?'

'No. No. There is no need to, Jarvis.' Clint took a step over the elevator threshold and suddenly stood there and blinking rapidly

'Agent Barton? Would you need of any assistance?' Clint swore that he heard actual concern from the AI.

No answer from Clint.

'Agent Barton, I detected that you might need assistance from Dr Banner. Do you want me to notify him, sir?' Jarvis inquiry was again unanswered. However, it still detected that Agent Barton had not moved from the threshold.

'Jarvis…I might need…you to…help..' Clint couldn't finish his plea. His head was throbbing and he couldn't breathe. He clutched his side. It felt warm and wet. Then he brought his hand up to his blurry eyes and he could see red.

_What the…_

'Jarvis..Is…Bruce…'Clint choked on his plea and the world tilted sideway. His hand tried to grab the elevator door but instead he tripped backward and crumpled into the elevator. His feet were lying across the threshold and the door couldn't close.

'Agent Barton!'

.

.

.

Tony was sound asleep, alone, on his enormous bed. Pepper was in Chicago for some meeting and will be back tomorrow night. So, Tony had called for a movie night and tried to drag Steve and Bruce to watch a war movie. Steve promptly declined saying that he was tired, which Tony said for a super soldier that was downright ridiculous. Steve only glared at him and closed his door.

Bruce was still in his lab and had ordered Jarvis to deny access especially to Tony. Tony cited mutiny to Jarvis when the AI relayed Bruce's message but the AI mentioned that since Tony had allowed Bruce specific private instruction with regards to his lab and that it was not in danger or violation towards the safety of others, Jarvis had maintained his innocence.

So, Tony made his way back to his room mumbling to himself promising to run a diagnostic on the AI tomorrow. There is no way he was going to ask Natasha and beside she had gone to SHIELD headquarters this morning. Clint was on a mission so Tony was pretty sure that's why Natasha preferred not to be in the Tower, something about not going to babysit an adolescence idiot. Tony was absolutely sure that she was referring to Steve. Her response was a loud Russian curse – he thought - by the sound of it. Tony not sure but since there were no sharp projectile flying towards him, he took it at face value.

That was why Tony buried his head deep into the mount of pillows snoring when all of a sudden his room was bathed in bright lights.

'God! Jarvis! What the hell? I'm trying to sleep here.' Tony muffled a reply to his AI's interruption. His hand started to scoop all the pillows and pull the blanket to cover his head.

'Sir, Agent Barton is back and…'

'Okay, good then. So he's back. You don't have to announce to the whole Tower, you know. So sock it!' Tony shut his eyes tightly and threw another pillow over his head.

'But-'

'And turn off the light!'

'Sir, Agent Barton had collapsed and I detected his vital signs are erratic. He might need medical attention _now_-Sir.' If Jarvis was a real people, he might have added a colorful adjective at the end of his statement.

'WHAT! Where is he now?' Tony scrambled from underneath the blanket and pillows and almost strangled himself with his shirt. He was about to run out from the room when he realized that that he needed to put on his pants.

'Agent Barton had collapsed on his floor but he was lying halfway in the elevator sir. I cannot close the door. I suggest you take the stairs, sir.' Jarvis informed Tony as he ran out from his room and to the hallway. Tony didn't even argue that Jarvis could actually bring down the other elevator for him.

'Informed Captain Rogers and ask him to meet me there. Open the infirmary and notify Dr Banner. Rely all information about Agent Barton's condition to him and ask him to be on standby there. We'll bring Agent Barton there.'

'Already done, Sir.' Jarvis calmly informed him.

Tony quickly took the stairs down cursing why he had agreed to let the two assassins get the lower floor. Something to do with the distance to the range and the gym, they've said.

_Yeah right._

_Oh god…I need to exercise more. _He panted while clambering down the stairs.

_Maybe I need to put the fireman pole between the floor…_

The vision of Natasha shimmying down the pole in her too tight skin tight outfit was too disturbing to actually voiced his idea out to Jarvis.

_Maybe not. _

Tony breathed a sigh of relief when he had almost reached Barton's floor but he didn't know what to expect when he reached there and so he asked Jarvis what had happened to Barton while huffing and puffing down the stairs.

'Agent Barton reached the Tower exactly 6.8 minutes ago. I took the liberty of scanning him when I detected his breathing was labored. He has multiple bruising and lacerations on his torso, a concussion and 2 bruised ribs. He has a fractured on his left wrist and a stab wound on his right side.' Jarvis started to rattle off Clint's injuries to Tony and he almost planted his face on the stairs.

_Godamnit…what the hell?_

Tony couldn't believe it. How could Clint arrive to the Tower with all that injuries? He must have driven straight from god knows where to the Tower. Tony knew that after the invasion and Loki, Clint had accepted his invitation to move in to the Tower without so much of a protest. Living in the carrier and to always look behind his shoulder was a no way of living. But to drive with all those injuries without at least a look at the SHILED infirmary was plain stupid. Tony cursed him for his stupidity and stubbornness but his litany stopped when he opened the staircase door and found Clint exactly where Jarvis had told him.

_Holy shit!_

.

.

.

Tony, breathing heavily, skidded to Clint's side and reached to check his pulse but jumped in surprised when a door banged loudly behind him. Steve was in his black short and grey t shirt, showing his muscled chest and fabulous abs. His hair was disheveled and he looked worried.

_Wow…Steve looked really good in shorts. _Tony stared at Steve whose focus was on the fallen archer.

'What happened? Jarvis informed me Clint…' Steve stopped his questioning when he saw Tony, who was kneeling beside a prone Clint, openly staring at him. Steve raised an eyebrow.

'Wha… oh right….ermmm…I don't know Cap. But I do know that we need to take him to the infirmary. I have already told Bruce to be there.' Tony quickly said. He felt warmth spreading on his face and he blinked rapidly.

_God…I need a drink,_ he gulped.

Steve checked his pulse and relieved that it was strong, erratic, but strong. Tony was at lost. He placed his hand onto Clint's side and that promptly jolted Clint from his state of unconsciousness.

'GODAMMNIT! SHIT!' Clint shot up when the pain pierced his unconscious mind and grabbed Tony's hand. He blinked several times and gasping for breath.

'Tony, what are you doing?' He breathed heavily was trying to remove Tony's hand from his side. It was a weak attempt and he dropped his head back to the floor groaning.

Tony looked at his hand and it was bloodied. He looked back at Clint who was breathing heavily. Tony pressed harder, eliciting another painful groan from Clint. 'Please Tony. Stop it.' Clint's swallowed painfully and put his hand on top of Tony's.

'You stupid idiot! I'm trying to make sure you don't stain my carpet, legolas. Now be still.' Tony was shaking and looked up to Steve for assistance. They needed to stop the bleeding. Steve took off his shirt and gave it to Tony.

'Here, use this and pressed on the wound.' Tony tried not to look at Steve's chest and roughly took the shirt and pressed it to the wound elicited another groan from Clint. He swallowed and fixed his eyes on Clint's pale face.

Steve touched Clint's face. 'Hey.. Hey ..Clint. Open your eyes now.' Steve gently tapped the archer's cheek resulting in Clint opening his glazed eyes.

'Hey, Cap? What are you doin'…Wha…- are you naked, Cap?' Clint eyes tried to focus on the barechested Steve but his head was pounding so hard he felt that it'll split his skull. Tony was nervously looking at Clint and Steve while still pressing Clint's side.

'Hey Cupid. Steve's gonna move you now, okay. Take a deep breath and hold on, okay. We're gonna see Bruce up in the infirmary so that he could make you all better, kay?' Tony nodded to Steve anxiously.

Steve placed his hand under Clint's shoulder and knee and started to move him into the elevator so that the door could be closed and they would be able to travel up to infirmary. The small movement caused a painful grunt from Clint and he shut his eyes tightly. Tony accidently pressed a little bit harder on the wound during the movement. That caused Clint to gasp another painful gasp and grasped Tony's bloodied hand.

'Sorry Clint. Sorry.' Tony mumbled his apologies and blinking hard. Steve lowered Clint slowly and pulled his legs inside the elevator and quickly punched the infirmary floor.

'Tony…' Clint's head fell sideways and his eyes started to close.

'Clint! Clint!' You better not die on me, Cupid or I… I…paint your bow pink!' Tony was frantically shouting to Clint's face. The threat seemed to register on Clint's muddled thoughts.

'Do.. that.. and you won't… find your prized Harley…' Clint gasped painfully and his clouded storm blue grey eyes peeked opened and glared at Tony. It wasn't much of a glare but Tony would take it anyway than a closed eyes.

'How did you know about my Harley, huh?'

Clint slit an eye open and raised one eyebrow to Tony. 'Spy. Remember?' A choked chuckle sounded from Steve and Tony glared at him.

'Oh yeah! Touch my Harley and you'll be wearing a full purple suit with bulls eyes on your ass.'

The elevator dinged when it reached the Infirmary floor and opened to a very agitated Dr Banner. Steve was placing his hands again under Clint's shoulder and knees and Tony was trying to engage Clint to banter with him just so to keep him awake.

'Holy shit!'

Clint's pained expression turned to Bruce when the doctor's surprised yell diverted him from Tony.

'Hi Doc…think… I need some… TLC from you.' Clint smirked at Bruce and promptly passed out. Bruce quickly led Steve to the medical bed with Tony trying to keep pace while holding to the wound.

'Wha..what happened to him? How did he arrived by himself looking like this? And why are you shirtless, Steve?' He tried to calm himself down. The other Guy was shouting in his head. Bruce was shooting frantic looks between Steve and Tony while checking Clint's wounds and bruises.

Steve had to look embarrassed and he crossed his hand on his chest. 'We don't know, Doc.' He glanced up to Bruce who handed him a scrub. He looked over to Tony who had grown quiet all of a sudden. 'Tony? Are you okay?' Steve put his hand on Tony's shoulder. It broke the spell and Tony glanced at him and Bruce. He had a panicked look on his face and visibly swallowed nervously.

'Who's going to tell Romanoff what happened to Barton?'

Steve and Bruce looked at each other and then looked back at Tony.

'You don't have to.'

.

.

.

.

.

._**Whose voice was it?**_ ...


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hi there again….thanks to all that have favved and followed and thanks DevinBourdain for your review. Awesome.**_

_**So, this is the second part of my story. Leave reviews guys…**_

_**All disclaimer stands, these group of superheroes does not belong to me, all the mistakes that you can find in this story were all me and I apologized. **_

_**Listen to Rihanna's song Stay while reading this…**_

_**Stay safe uols….**_

_**Shila1378**_

**Part 2**

.

.

.

_**I threw my hands in the air and said, "Show me something,"  
He said, "If you dare come a little closer."  
**_

.

.

.

All three of them jumped at the voice that came from the door. Standing at the door was Director Fury and Agent Coulson. Fury was surprisingly not in his long leather jacket but sporting a black combat gear, a long sleeved black shirt under his impressive looking vest. Coulson, as usual, in his suit – and shade.

'J! Why didn't you inform us that Fury is in the tower?' Tony flailing his hands towards the ceiling as if his AI is lurking up there.

'I'm sorry, Sir. It seems that my protocols have been breached…again.' Jarvis responded sadly that Tony just gaped at no one in particular.

'How is he, Dr Banner?' Fury walked across the room and stood next to him. Bruce had already started Clint on variety of drips and was cleaning the bleeding wound.

'The wound's not deep but it still bleeds. The bruises and lacerations are not recent. Was he just returned from a mission?' Bruce glanced questioningly at Fury. Coulson stepped in and explained to Bruce. 'He came back from a successful mission yesterday and was told to stay in SHIELD infirmary for his injuries. However, Agent Barton felt that he is _strong_ enough to check himself out _without_ our knowledge this morning and but he didn't return to his quarter or his apartment nor was he answering his phone. We have been looking for him the whole day.'

'How the hell can't you trace him? Didn't you put all your agents on a leash, Agent?'

Tony was throwing his question across the table. He stood and walked to Fury. Even though Director Fury stood a couple of inches higher than him, Tony tried to look intimidating enough to put pressure on his next questions.

'He was goddamn stabbed, Fury, and he must have a good reason for not going back to SHIELD. He came back to us. What have your people done this time, huh? Don't like your bird to fly out from your cage, is it?' Tony stepped into Fury's personal space. Coulson stepped forward and reached out to put a restraining hand on Tony. Tony missed the sad look Fury gave to Coulson.

Fury turned and stared at Tony and snickered. 'Is that what you think, Mr Stark? We put a leash on our agents? Do you really think that we need to? I suggest you keep to your affair only, Mr Stark.' Fury turned his attention to Clint and frown.

'Dr Banner, I want you to call me as soon as he awakes and stable.' Fury said all of a sudden. Tony was speechless and angry that he grabbed Fury's arm to get his attention. 'Is that it? You're leaving? Just like that.' Tony's face was red and he couldn't believe that Fury was leaving without a proper explanation.

'As you said, Mr Stark, Agent Barton returned here not SHIELD. We are not going to move him if _here_ is where he wanted to be. I'm sure Dr Banner is more than capable to take care of him. Right, Dr?' Fury glanced at Bruce for confirmation. Bruce just nodded, too surprised at the situation to say anything else.

'Beside, Mr Stark, I can see that you have the latest state of the art facilities here. Agent Barton will be fine. Now, if you could release my arm so I could be on my way?' Fury looked down at Tony's hand and raised his one eyebrow.

Tony was too stunned to say anything and he released his hands looking helplessly at Captain and Bruce. Fury left the infirmary in a huff. Agent Coulson stopped by Tony and looked at him. 'Please inform us of his condition. SHIELD doctors were worried about him. He was a stubborn one.' He said softly with sadness in his eyes. That was all he said before quickly followed his boss.

As the door closed, the three of them looked at each other and then down at their injured archer. Steve was the first to say anything.

'What do you think happened? Director Fury doesn't usually track down his agent by himself? He has people to do that for him.' He looked at Tony who was staring at the archer.

'I'm not sure, Cap. Clint is a loner and except for Natasha, he doesn't have a fan club in SHIELD, you know?' Tony looked at Bruce. 'Will he be okay, Bruce?' He crossed his arms on his chest and looked at Bruce. The Loki incidence kept replaying in his mind.

The doctor was checking the machine and raised his head to his two friends. He nodded tiredly and pulled the blanket on Clint.

'Yeah, he'll be okay. The wound actually is not that bad. It doesn't need stitching. He was a bit dehydrated and probably exhausted. He should be coming around soon.' He pulled a chair next to the bed and sat down.

'Why don't you guys go back to your room and I'll asked Jarvis to call you if there's any changes.' He scrubbed his face and tried to make himself comfortable.

Steve and Tony looked at each other and then both looked around the room for extra chairs and sat down at the other side of the bed. Bruce just shook his head and sighed. The three of them stay silent, each with their own thought. All of them were thinking what had happened to their archer. The silence was only broken by the noise of the machine and Clint's breathing. It was too loud for them. Tony was already fidgeting.

'Do you think the Widow knew about this? She usually has this…this..sixth sense or whatever…..whenever Legolas was injured or in trouble. I wonder why she's not here, yet.' Tony was mumbling more to himself. He never expected Cap or Bruce to answer.

A low growl from the door jolted all three of them. Their eyes startled and started to look for an escape door nearby because now they know that the person Tony was referring to just materialized at the door.

'What on earth is going on here?

_Oh boy!_ Tony figured Clint had better stayed oblivious at the moment if he cared for his life because the Black Widow was standing at the doorway with her hands on her hips and her eyes were shooting daggers at the three of them.

'Well…I'm waiting for answers.' Natasha looked at each one of them. Rogers shuffled his feet, Bruce started fiddling with Clint's line and Tony just stood rigid with a panicked look. She walked up to Tony whose eyes started to look for a way out. Each step she took, Tony took a step back until his back reached the wall. Natasha fixed him the glare and Tony swore he could see daggers readying to shoot out from her eyes and poked him blind. He gulped and tried looking for help from Rogers and Bruce. Both of them were standing rigid with fear in their faces behind the raging inferno that is Natasha.

'Tony. Do you have anything to say?' Natasha eyed him and had the nerve to smirk at him.

'Umm…well…Clint..he was…hurt. I mean, we don't know how but..but..Jarvis….and then Fury and Coulson..they..they..came and..and..' Tony was beyond words….his mind was not functioning. His synapses were all on overdrive calculating an escape route away from the Widow. He couldn't tore his eyes from Natasha's who just stood and stare at him with her hands crossed in front of her chest. Tony gulped and he started to think about Pepper.

His thoughts were interrupted when Natasha huffed and turned on her heels and started walking towards Clint's bed. Both Rogers and Bruce immediately were on defensive stance. Rogers was wishing he had his shield with him and Bruce was trying hard to control his breathing. Tony started to breathe again and rapidly blinking his eyes. God, that woman was insanely scary, he thought while sliding down the wall.

Natasha looked at Clint who was still out of it. She took his hand and caressed it lightly. Bruce thought that that was sweet since most of the time these two were at each other's throats. There were always something that they'd argued about. Anything and everything were always not right with either of them. Even they trained hard against each other, not giving the other a chance to make a mistake. Clint usually would taunt Natasha and she would retaliate and then they would nursed each other's bruises like it was normal to them. Bruce just couldn't figure why Clint did that because usually he was the one who suffered the worst.

Natasha let go Clint's hands and brushed his hair from his forehead. Rogers seemed transfixed with the gentle manner Natasha was showing. He was not sure whether she realized that they were there in the room with her. He knew that the two of them were partners; both were the best at what they do. He knew that they complement each other especially during mission. The archer always had his eyes on the team's back but he had special attention to the Widow. He always knew her next move, anticipated her actions and provided backup before she realized she needed it. Rogers always thought that since the archer had the advantage of height, he had a broader view of the ground but when it came to Natasha, he seemed to have extra senses.

Natasha placed her palm to Clint's cheek. She always wondered why Clint preferred to return to the tower after mission even if he was wounded. Looking at the three of them now, staying close by his side, she realized that the archer had found a place for him to go home to. She knew Clint found it difficult to feel safe at SHIELD. He didn't talk much about it but she knew his encounter with Loki had made him more wary of other agents. Now, she looked at Rogers who was about ready to strike her should she caused harm to Clint and Bruce who was eyeing her closely and inching closer to Clint's bed, even Tony who had pulled himself straight from the wall, she knew they would protect him with their lives. A bunch of misfits and reluctant heroes of the earth were protecting a lone lost archer, whose mind was once taken over by an evil god and caused chaos and destruction, against his own people. What an irony, Natasha thought.

Rogers were confused by Natasha's behavior. 'Natasha, why are you here?' His question drew sharp glances from Tony and Bruce. They snapped their attention to Natasha who was still standing beside Clint's bed. She gripped the bed rail and wore a serious look before lifting her head to look at Rogers.

'What do you mean, Captain?' Natasha asked. 'Clint's hurt. Can't I see my partner when he's hurt?'

'Fury and Coulson were here before and they didn't say anything about you. So I assume that you were on a solo mission. You wouldn't know that Clint was back and hurt and that he was here. So I asked again, Natasha, why are you here?' Rogers face was hardened and his clear blue eyes bore into Natasha.

Tony and Bruce looked at each other looking confused.

'Captain, what's going on?' Bruce asked while looking between Rogers and Natasha. Tony was standing still. _What the hell is going on here? _

'Fury said that Clint came back yesterday bruised and concussed. He didn't say anything about the stab wound. Why didn't you visit him when he was in SHIELD's infirmary yesterday, Natasha? Why only now you came looking for him and why are you in full uniform. What happened that you're not telling us?' Rogers took a step forward right into Natasha's personal space. She applauded Roger's bravery for standing up to her but also chided his stupidity for invading her space. Perhaps Clint's trust in these misfits was grounded. He always knew where to place his trust on people, like his trust in Coulson and her. He said that he trusted her. She's not sure whether his trust in her will still hold after tonight.

Tony finally managed to find his voice. 'Hey, spidey. Did you have anything to do with Legolas's stabbing, coz that doesn't goes well in my book. You see, Jarvis here is well capable of taking down an intruder. Right, Jarvis ol boy?' Tony raised his voice to the ceiling.

'Indeed, Mr Stark. However, Agent Romanoff was with Agent Barton when he arrived in the tower.' The AI statement startled everyone.

'What? How come you didn't mention that Jarvis.' Tony sputtered while taking a step back.

'Agent Romanoff did not go with Agent Barton into the tower, sir. She drove away after dropping Agent Barton with instruction to see Dr Banner for the wounds he had sustained.' Jarvis explained.

'What the hell is going on here? Natasha? This is so confusing.' Banner started to rub his forehead. A headache had already started behind his eyes.

Natasha sighed and looked at the Bruce. 'Clint had suffered few bruises and cuts after his mission. I came back from mine 2 hours before him and was just finishing my medical in the infirmary when he walked in. His injuries were not serious but because of the concussion they wanted him to spend a night there, which he declined. As usual being a stubborn and an idiot that he is, the staff couldn't stop him from walking off.'

At this point, Tony was already quite jittery and quipped, 'So, you volunteer to watch over him, right? That was so sweet. So what…you stabbed him for being a stubborn mule?' Natasha just glared at him and Tony chuckled at the absurdity of the unconcern attitude the Widow trying to portray towards their archer. Steve tried to warn Tony when Natasha stood up and walked over to Tony who yelped in surprised, not expecting Natasha could move across the room that fast.

Tony knew he had signed a death warrant when Natasha hand shot forward and punched him. It snapped his head sideways and Tony spun backwards towards the wall. Natasha held him there with her hand behind his neck. Tony couldn't move and it terrified him. He could hear Steve shouting to Natasha to let him go.

'Stop that, Romanoff!' Steve placed his hand on her shoulder and gripped. Natasha whipped her head towards him but still did not release Tony. 'Natasha, release him.' Steve's eyes conveyed softly and Natasha breathed harshly. She could felt Tony was stilled and silenced under her hands. He has no right saying those things to her. He didn't know her and Barton. Natasha was so furious and angry that she lost all senses to her body. She applied more pressure on Tony's neck and Tony grunted.

'Nat…stop. Please stop…'

She quickly spun around away from Tony and didn't see Tony started to slide down the wall counting his blessings. Rogers also turned on his heels and focused his surprised attention towards the weak voice.

On the bed, Clint was holding to Bruce's hand and was propped up with Bruce by holding his shoulder. His eyes were glazed and Bruce had a very worried look on his face.

'Tasha..' Clint desperate call was interrupted when he coughed and Bruce had to hold him tightly. Natasha was immediately by his side and glared at Bruce to release him so that she could hold him herself. Bruce quickly step aside and wringed his hands.

'You are an idiot, do you know that. Why didn't you tell me?' Natasha scolded him but her eyes were sad and hurt. Clint held his head up and stared at her green eyes. He blinked and finally looked at all his teammates in the room.

'Sorry guys for scaring all of you. Didn't mean to.' Clint said quietly. He knew he was supposed to tell her in the car but he thought he could handle it. He had had worse and had always managed to do what was necessary by himself. He pushed Natasha hand aside and dropped his legs from the bed trying to stand up. Bruce immediately sprung into action.

'What are you doing? Stay in the bed!' The Other Guy was stirring inside him and he had to calm himself down. Natasha had to readjust her hold when Clint legs gave up and she almost stumbled with him to the floor.

'Shit Clint. Why don't you just stay in bed and let us take care of you for a change. We are here for you, stupid ass. So, stay still!' Natasha pushed him back to the bed with a glare and stern face. She signaled Bruce to come over and to reset the drip that had pulled free when he tried to get out of bed. Clint closed his eyes and breathed deeply. The room had spun wildly and he felt nauseous. Natasha's hand on his chest anchored him to the present and he grabbed it and held it tightly.

He could hear the silence that was so loud in his ringing ears. No one spoke and the silence stretched uncomfortably. Clint just continued to close his eyes and let the pain on his side subsided before he had to explain himself to Natasha and to the team. Even Tony was quiet and considering that Tony did not comprehend the meaning of the word quiet, Clint was amazed that he had not heard a peep out of him. Perhaps Natasha had really hurt him that he was now too injured to say anything. That thought crossed his mind but knowing Tony, Clint doubted it. It brought out a weak chuckled and he groaned at the pull he felt from his side.

'Clint.'

It was uttered softly and if he didn't know it, he might thought that it came from someone else but not from the Black Widow. He felt her light grasped on his hand that was still on his chest. He pretended he didn't hear her and continue to close his eyes.

'Clint, please.' Natasha squeezed his hand gently, prodding him to open his eyes. Rogers and Bruce waited quietly glancing only to look at Tony who was too still and too quiet on the floor with his back on the wall. His head was resting on the wall behind him and his eyes were closed. Maybe the close encounter with the Black Widow was too much for him to handle. Steve moved slowly to Tony, sat down on his hunches and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. Tony looked at him and a corner of his lips twitched.

'Are you alright?' Steve asked him slowly and Tony nodded once.

'Yeah…that was too close, you know. I've already thought I was a goner. If she pressed any harder I know she'll snap my neck and I prefer to have my neck attached to my body for a while longer, Cap.' Tony scrubbed his face tiredly. 'I need a drink.' He got up shakily and Steve had to hold on to him until he got his bearing.

'Are you sure? I could go with you…just to make sure you won't plant your face on your precious carpet.' Steve snorted and a smile tugged at the corner of his lips.

Tony gave him an incredulous look and chuckled. 'Did you just make a joke, Cap? I bet you like that, eh Cap. Wait till she had her hands all over you and then you can tell me what it's like.' Tony blurted out and Steve stiffened a bit. The Black Widow was still in the same room as they were and he certainly did not want to have heard that. She was just too stressed at the moment. Anything could happen and she could claimed temporary insanity and got away with it.

'Too soon Tony….not funny.' Steve shook his head and pulled Tony out of the room hastily leaving Bruce to handle the assassins by himself. He glanced up to Bruce and tilted his head asking whether he'll be alright. Bruce had a panicked look but Steve knew that Natasha wouldn't do anything to make him anxious. She had the experience firsthand couple of months ago and Steve was sure she did not want a repeat of the performance. Tony was sputtering nonsense and his hands were flailing and Steve really needed to get him away from Natasha. Steve looked at Natasha who had not yet leave Clint's bed and signaled Bruce to give them a few moment of privacy. Luckily, Bruce understood him and coughed.

'Err…Clint is stable and I think I need to get him his….ermmm….solution..right…ahhh… from the other room. That's right. Let's go', he blurted out and quickly waved Steve to follow him. Natasha did not move or acknowledged him, so he just rolled his eyes and quickly made his way to the door where Steve was still holding an incoherent Tony up.

Tony looked at him stupidly and said, 'Hey Bruce, everything you need is in that room. Beside what other room are you talking about? Did I build another room that I have forgotten about? Hey J, did I built a super secret room recently?'

'Not to my recent upgraded knowledge, sir.' Jarvis calmly supplied the information.

'That was awesome, man. I've built a room that I and Jarvis didn't know. That could be our secret room, Cap. Well.. how about that. Owww…Cap..jeez. Loosen a bit on the hold okay. Normal human here…Oww…Steve…' Tony started to give Rogers a sideway glance while being manhandled out of the room.

'Shut the hell up, Tony.' Bruce growled at him and that totally silenced Tony. He swore he saw green in his otherwise brown eyes.

'Yup…okay…shutting up. Lets go Cap, to …..the super secret room. Jarvis, show us the way.' Tony started to pull Steve away from the room. Steve swore he heard the AI sighed in frustration.

.

.

.

.

_**How was it so far, guys…Last part is coming up over the weekend, so stay safe uols..**_

_**Shila1378**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey there…As promised my next and final chapter to the story. Hope you guys enjoy this one too.. **_

_**Lemme hear what you think about it, ok.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Part 3**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Not really sure how to feel about it.  
Something in the way you move  
Makes me feel like I can't live without you.  
It takes me all the way.  
I want you to stay**_

.

.

'Clint.' Natasha nudged him awaked. He opened his eyes slowly and stared at the green orb. Her lips were pressed tight. Clint knew Natasha was angry at him. He supposed he deserved that for not telling her what had happened. He closed his eyes again and sighed deeply.

'Clint. Do you want to tell me what happened between the time you left the infirmary and when I found you in the car?' Natasha slowly caressed Clint's face. She could feel the stubble on his face. Clint leaned into the touch and grasped Natasha's hand. She was surprised when he kissed her palm.

'Clint. Tell me.' Natasha pressed on. Something must have happened that Clint decided to come back to the tower for medical assistance. Tony also said that the Director was here looking for him.

'Who did this to you, Clint? Why don't you tell me and I will find them.' Clint stiffened at the anger pouring from his spider. Natasha was like a silent volcano that had its lava quietly boiling underneath. When the moment struck, it would release catastrophic eruption and destroyed everything in its path. So, he sighed and opened his eyes to her.

Natasha patiently waited for Clint to tell her what happened.

'You know I went to Kabul for this mission, right.' Clint whispered slowly. She nodded and tilted her head.

'It was a simple enough mission. Just me, go in and get out, 3 days top. Target came in around midnight on the second day and I got it done easy. Didn't expect the extraction team got spotted that dawn and the enemies swarmed the place in no time flat. Escaped barely in time before they blew the place up and I had to make a run to the second point. After 2 days in the desert with the blazing sun and the frigid cold night, I was ready to leave Kabul in no time. Reached the second point at dusk with an enemy squad hot on my trail.' At this point, Clint eyes stared at nothing. He remembered the chase and the rapid fire from the enemy had caused the quintjet unable to land. Clint had to run to reach the ramp and jump up. He was exhausted and his grips were slipping when one of the crew grabbed him and pulled him up amidst the shooting. He didn't realize that one of the stray bullets had hit the young man and killed him.

'Clint, what happened next.' Natasha whispered not to startle Clint. He blinked and looked at her. Sadness and remorse filled his eyes.

'We lost one crew, a very young crew. He died helping me, Nat. He shouldn't have to die. They could have just left me there and be taken and he would still be alive and -,' Clint dropped his head and shuddered. Natasha enveloped him a loose hug, which surprised Clint.

'It was not your fault, Clint. He was doing his job, protecting the asset. You cannot blame yourself for that.'

'What the hell, Nat. He died helping me! Don't you get it! He died and he was young. The rest of the crew was about to leave me but he threw himself on the ramp and grabbed my hand and pulled me up. I hadn't had a chance to say thank you when I saw a hole on his forehead. Shit, Tasha. He was helping me and I might've killed some of his friends during the invasion. And he died helping me. I—I had too much red, Tasha, I..I..-,' Clint shook his head and rubbed his hands on his face.

'Clint, look at me. Look at me, Clint! It was not your fault. He did his duty, his sworn duty and he died fulfilling his oath. And you did yours. I'm sorry that he died, I do, but I'm glad that you're alive. Please, Clint. Don't do this to yourself, not anymore and not again. We need you, the Avengers need you. I need you.' Clint was quiet. His eyes were clouded. The pain on his side was insignificant compared to the throbbing of his head.

'But all this doesn't explain what happen to your present injury. You didn't say that you suffer any stab wound when you reported in the infirmary. Tell me what happened, Clint.' Natasha placed a gentle finger under his chin and lifted his eyes to her. He blinked few times trying to hold her gaze.

'I think his friends weren't as glad as you were, Tasha. They told me so when I was just about to enter my room. Then I realized that it was better for me to go to the Tower, took a couple of aspirin and crashed.' He sighed tiredly and his body started to go limp.

'Let me crashed for awhile Tasha. I don't wanna talk anymore. Tired….I'm just tired.' Clint whispered and he tried to pull his leg up on the bed, but winced when the pull on his side caused a stinging pain up his shoulder and arm.

'What the hell, Clint. Are you telling me you were ambushed in the helicarrier infront of your room?' She quickly helped him back to the bed and pulled the blanket up to his chest.

'Yeah…Can I sleep this off, Tasha. I'm just so damn tired.' Clint mumbled and soon had his eyes closed amidst Natasha spluttering on the incidence that had befallen her partner inflicted by their own people.

'Okay, Clint. Just rest. I'm going back to the carrier and I'll find who were responsible for this and I promise you they will be sorry!'

His hand shot out and grabbed her arm when she turned to leave.

'NO! Just leave it be, Tasha, please. Don't do anything, okay. It was alright, I'm okay. Just leave it be Tasha, for me….Just leave it be, please.' Clint's plea was determined and he forced his eyes opened to look at her. Her anger simmered at the edges, but the look from his eyes and the shaking grip he had on her arms caused her to reconsider.

'Alright, Clint, I won't do anything….for now. Just rest and I'll call Bruce in to check you.' Natasha smiled at him and pried his hand from her arm. For a person who could hardly stand and opened his eyes, Clint's hold was still strong and she was sure a bruise would be seen on her arm.

'You promised, Tasha.' The small childlike voice tore at her heart and she placed a gentle hand to his cheek. It was warm, she need to tell Bruce that Clint might have a fever. He leaned into the touch and closed his eyes. The strain around his eyes and mouth disappeared as he laid back into the bed with a deep sigh.

'Stay with me for a while longer, Tasha. Please stay with me.' The soft whispers reached her ears even after his eyes had drifted closed. His hold on her arm loosens and he sighed into her touch.

'Yes, I promise Clint. Now go to sleep. I'll be here when you wake up.' She smoothed his hair from his forehead and massaged into his scalp. Clint was asleep after a few strokes and Natasha couldn't help feeling sad looking at his broken partner. After the invasion and Loki, she thought she had lost him. To her, it was better to lost him in the field, at least she know how to cope with it, but to lose him to Loki's mind swapping and the insecurities after she managed to bring him back angered her to a point where she became fiercely protective of her Hawk. Not SHIELD or Fury or the WSC could lay a finger on him and get away with it. She realized then that her loyalty was not with SHIELD but to the person who was once sent to kill her. She caressed his face and traced the line on his forehead and made another promise to herself that whoever had done this to her Hawk will face the consequences. She would find out and planned her revenge.

Natasha sat on the chair beside the bed and lean back. Her hand still holding Clint's and a determine feature on her face.

_I will stay only for you, my hawk. And that I promise you. _

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

THE END

_**Yup…that's the end. Working on another two stories now, so I'll come back when they were done. **_

_**Many thanks to all readers and to those who had favved and followed. You guys are awesome… Until then, stay safe uols…**_

_**Shila1378 **_


End file.
